Sabia que serias tu
by Majo-Sonolu
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, espero les guste.


**Pues este es mi primer fic espero que lo disfruten tanto leyendolo como disfrute yo escribirlo, me gustaria mucho que me pudieran dejar Rewis con sus comentario o sugerencias y sin mas que decir les presento mi fic**.

SABÍA QUE SERIAS TÚ

En un pequeño pueblo llamado Rizembul se podía ver la algarabía de sus pobladores después de todo ese día se estaba llevando acabo uno de los acontecimientos más esperados por sus pobladores, Tom y Katherine dos jóvenes de aquel pueblo se casaban. Todos los habían visto crecer juntos, los vieron enamorarse y ahora los estaban viendo casarse. Todos estaban el aquella ceremonia incluyendo a 3 pequeños niños, 2 niños y una niña.

Winry la niña estaba sumamente emocionada al ver como los dos jóvenes se daban el tan esperado ACEPTO.

W: Hay que bello.- Decía con grandes estrellitas en sus ojos.

ED solamente se limito a bufar y Al a sonreír. Edward era el mayor de los hermanos Elrics y Alphonse era el menor aunque en algunos sentidos se parecían mucho en otros eran completamente diferentes. Edward era testarudo, orgulloso y amaba pelear con Winry su mejor amiga y Alphonse era dulce, tierno y muy noble.

W: Qué te pasa Ed?

E: Esto es muy aburrido.

W: Hay chicos!

E: Hay chicas!

A:Hay con ustedes dos ya van a empezar a pelear otra vez!

Justo en ese momento se escucho a alguien decir ahora puedes besar a la novia, las reacciones de los 3 chicos fueron completamente diferentes: Winry mostro una gran sonrisa, Al solo vio el beso y se sonrojo y Ed puso cara de que no entendía nada.

Ya en la fiesta todos los adultos se divertían, los hombres bromeaban y reían, las mujeres conversaban animadamente y los niños juga en el gran jardín en el cual se llevaba acabo la fiesta. Ed, Winry y Al jugaban al escondite junto con otros niños pero Ed noto que su pequeña amiga no estaba del todo bien, había estado demasiado tranquila, no le había gritado ni golpeado en todo el día así que decidió ir a hablar con ella.

E: Oye Winry estas bien? Te sientes bien?

W: Ha, he pues, si me siento bien es solo que…

Justo en ese momento apareció Al y al verlo Winry sonrió y grito:

W: "CLARO AL SERAS TU".

A: Yo seré que?.- preguntaba el pequeño mientras miraba de forma inquisitiva a su amiga.

W: Pues tu serás el que me lleve al altar el día de mi boda ^.^

E:Winry no me digas que has estado pensando en eso todo este tiempo.

W: jijiji sip ya lo tengo todo planeado.- dijo la pequeña rubia.- Al me llevara al altar, Nelly será mi dama de honor, Hendrick será uno de los padrinos…- y así comenzó la niña a enumerar a cada persona que conocía excepto a una.

Edward se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, Winry y Al no comprendía la actitud del mayor de los Elrics, así que decidieron seguirlo mientras Alphonse gritaba:"OYE HERMANO ESPERAME". Al fin lograron alcanzar aun muy molesto Ed.

W: Oye se puede saber a ti que rayos te pasa ahora, por qué me dejas hablando sola?

E: Porque tú y yo ya no somos amigos.- grito Ed entre enojado y triste.

W: Haaa no y se puede saber por qué?

E: Y todavía preguntas porque.- le respondió con una cara de indignación.- a caso no sabes?

W: Crees que si lo supiera te lo preguntaría ENANO?.- esto ultimo lo dijo con mucho énfasis claro después de todo ella sabia que no había nada en este mundo que molestara mas a Ed que la mención de su falta de estatura.

E:A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ENANO QUE NO SE VE NI CON MICROSCOPIO?!

W:A ti, qué no es obvio? ^-^

E: Igual no me importa lo que piense alguien a quien… a quien no le importo. Dijo Ed bajando la voz y con ojos de perro mojado. ;_;

W: Es, eso no es verdad yo te quiero mucho y eres muy importante para mi.- contesto Winry mientras su voz y sus ojos tomaban la suavidad que habían perdido.

E: si eso es verdad, haber dime por qué has pensado en todos para el día de tu boda excepto en mí?

W: Heee pues la verdad si pensé en donde quiero que este tu, es más se donde estarás tu.- decía Winry mientras sus mejillas tomaban un leve sonrojo.

E: En serio.- decía Edward recuperando el peculiar brillo de sus ojos.- y donde estaré ese día?

W: Pues…-Contesto Winry mientras se acercaba al oído de Ed y le dijo- justo al final del pasillo.

Edward no podía creer lo que Winry le había dicho y Alphonse que hasta el momento había sido completamente ignorado ( pobrecito) dijo:

A: Miren hay esta Nelly.

Winry al ver a su amiga salió corriendo hacia ella mientras agitaba su mano en forma efusiva, Al se acerco a Ed mientras que este no lograba salir del shock que tal revelación le había provocado, ambos chicos solo se miraron y caminaron hacia donde su amiga se había ido momentos atrás.

Frente a un espejo se podía ver la figura de un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años, rubio con largo cabello el cual llevaba recogido con una coleta su vestimenta era sumamente formal era un esmoquin con camisa blanca, una corbata negra de moño y una flor lila en la solapa del traje, era nadie mas que Edward Elric. Es se veía frente al espejo mientras se tronaba los dedos de los nervios, de pronto alguien toco la puesta toc toc toc.

E: Adelante pase.

A: vaya hermano ya estas listo los invitados están esperándote.

E. Si, si ya voy al ya voy.

Ed y Al caminaron a un gran salón el cual era adornado por listones blanco y flores lilas como la de Ed, el salón olía a rosas y jazmines , la verdad era una vista hermosa.

A: Vamos Ed ya vamos a comenzar.

Edward tomo su lugar mientras las puestas del lugar se abrían dejando ver a una lida chica rubia en un hermoso vestido blanco straple con bellas incrustaciones de cristal, un lago velo que llevaba como adorno un delicado arreglo de lirios que sostenía al velo y lo colocaba perfectamente en su cabeza. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y la chica a caminar del brazo de Al mientras todas las personas en el salón se levantaban para contemplar a la bella joven.

Por fin después de lo que a Ed le pareció una eternidad la chica y Al llegaron a su lado, Al dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y le dijo a Ed:

A: Ed te entrego a nuestra mejor amiga, cuídala y amala después de todo es Winry.

Ed asintió se volteo hacia Winry, levanto su velo y le dijo:

E: No cabe la menor duda de que eres una bruja, claro que lo digo en buen sentido y con todo mi amor.- Dijo Ed mientras daba una gran sonrisa a la chica que tenia enfrente.

W: Por qué lo dices?- cuestiono Winry sin perder ni un momento su bella sonrisa.

E: Muy fácil Al te trajo al altar, Nelly es tu dama y todo lo demás que querías se cumplió.

W: Claro tenias alguna duda?.- le cuestiono Winry en forma juguetona.

E: No, claro que no, sabes sobre todo no tenia ninguna duda que seria yo el que te esperaría en el altar justo al final del pasillo.

En ese momento el padre pidió a los jóvenes que dieran el ACEPTO y claro que ambos lo hicieron sin quitarse los ojos de encima y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, la ceremonia prosiguió y al momento del esperado beso Winry vio a Ed tomo su rostro entre sus delicadas manos y le dijo mientras sonreía como nunca lo había hecho antes "SABIA QUE SERIAS TU".


End file.
